Walk Away
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: (Sequel to Left Behind)Now with a family, to call her own there wasn't anything she was unwilling to do. Because in the end, it all came down to family. Even if if came down to leaving behind everything she had ever fought, thrived for. She was left behind before, but now, she was walking away. (Co-writer kelliburgles)
1. Should Have Known

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

_Summary:  
Now with a family, to call her own there wasn't anything she was unwilling to do.  
Because in the end, it all came down to family. You come to realize that family is first, above all.  
Even if if came down to leaving behind everything she had ever fought, thrived for.  
She was left behind before, but now, she was walking away.  
_

_-x-_

Comfortable silence drifted between the three that were seated by the kitchen island. Donald Davenport sat at his seat at the dining table, quietly sipping coffee from his mug as his eyes glided over the tablet in his other hand. The two bionic brothers were sitting by the counter, enjoying their breakfast and the morning stillness. But suddenly, it all came to an abrupt stop. The once serene, peaceful environment was disrupted by a strong breeze.

The papers near the couch went flying as the breeze passed, just as a bit of coffee made its way onto Mr. Davenport's new shirt, the table and a tad bit on his tablet. The breeze quickly stopped by Adam's side, causing the eldest boy to stumble into his younger brother, sitting behind him. The cereal spoon dropped to the floor with a deafening high pitch just as Adam's elbow made contact with Chase's back. Chase spit out his orange juice, and coughed.

"Morning" Bree said happily, looking around at her father and brothers. After catching sight of her father's distraught look, and Chase's confused shock, did the heat then appeared on her face. "Guess I still need to work on my speed a little, huh?"

"You think?" Adam and Chase said in unison. Bree looked around the place and offered to clear it up right then and there, using her super speed in the process. Her offer was bombarded by everything, but a yes. Adam took Chase's bowl to the sink as Bree rummaged in the cabinets for a suitable breakfast. She soon decided to just go with a bowl 'Sweet Oats'. She made the breakfast at a normal human pace and came to sit by her father's side, while her brothers choose to lounge elsewhere.

"I'm really sorry dad..." Bree apologized, watching her dad wipe at the remaining coffee on his gray shirt. He looked up to catch her eyes, and just shrugged the incident off.

"Its fine Bree"

Bree showed off a smile, and ate her breakfast as her dad returned to reading whatever he was on the tablet before. Once again the room fell into a comfortable silence, with the muffled sounds of cartoons in the air. After taking another bite of cereal, Bree looked up towards her dad. He was deeply engaged in his reading, nearly toppling over the mug if it weren't for her hand that pushed it towards his blindly grasping hand. She waited until he had sipped from his mug that she spoke up.

"Hey, dad"

He nodded in reply, acknowledging her.

"Its tomorrow"

At her words, Donald looked up, puzzlement written on his face. He opened his mouth to question but Bree continued on.

"Uncle Douglas is coming home"

Donald's eyes widened at the news. He had know about his brother's home coming beforehand, but he was shocked that he had forgotten so easily. All he could do was take in the news, just like the first time he heard.

"Oh"

"I know right" Bree answered happily. With that she got up and headed to the sink, placing her bowl there. The water running from the faucet lingered repeatedly in his ears as he drank a bit of warm coffee. The sound put his mind into a trace, rewinding back to a certain memory.

_-Flash Back-  
-2 Months Ago-_

_"Chase!"_

_Donald and Douglas let out a breath of relief as Chase returned to the ground. Bree and Adam enveloped their brother in a happy hug, and the atmosphere couldn't be better. That is, when Donald's eyes widened at the stranger sitting on the couch.  
_

_Donald quickly made his way over to her, hearing his little brother's trailing steps. Donald's voice came out much more harsh then it was supposed to._

_"Who are you?"_

_She stared at him, eyes locked. Douglas immediately stepped in the way, protecting Donald's fuming anger from her, and a sudden release of hot anger from the stranger to Donald. _

_"I can explain" Douglas said, looking at Donald.  
"I can explain, everything" Douglas repeated, now looking at the woman._

_"I know" she said, eyes still staring down Donald._

_"What? How?" Donald and Douglas said in unison. A short laugh was heard from her, as she looked from brother to brother._

_"I was Bree's guardian. She told me everything when she visited her brother at the hospital"_

_Donald and Douglas' eyes then went over to Bree, just released from the group hug._

_"I had to tell her, she's my mom" Bree replied softly, her eyes looking for comfort among the adults. Donald turned back to the woman, speaking up once again._

_"So you know"_

_She nodded, and stood up with her bag swung over her shoulder. Donald watched as she silently made her way to the front door, open it, and leave without saying a word. It was when the front door click close that Adam's sudden hunger statement was heard in the silence house. His siblings added words of agreement and Douglas quieted the brewing riot down by suggesting pizza._

_Everyone agreed, and the kids sat by the couch as Douglas made his way to the phone. Shaking out of his shock, Donald followed his brother, speaking to him as he dialed._

_"Who was that?"  
"Who?"  
"You know who"  
"Oh, her"  
"Yeah, who else?"  
_

_"That was Tasha" Douglas answered. Douglas then turned away and began to order._

_The five ate like any normal family, the TV just a sound in the background to push away the silence. Conversation barely made way between the two brothers, but was all but lessening between the three bionic siblings. After that, it was then that the family sat down, and planned for Douglas to stay here. Home in the mansion, where he belonged._

_Donald should have known better._

_A week passed by before that night._

_It was after dinner, after all the training and fooling around. Donald had thought that Douglas' sudden quiet spell was only because he was tired. And so, Donald rushed everyone to their bedrooms, including his brother and then went to sleep himself._

_In the middle of the night, Donald awoke to a soft moaning. His ears led him to his younger brother's closed bedroom door. Opening, Donald stepped in to see Douglas, sitting on the floor, near the bathroom door left ajar. He was clutching his stomach, that even in the dark of night, could be seen to be bleeding._

_"Douglas..." Donald breathed, when he lowered himself to meet his brother's eyes. Douglas barely responded, moaning in pain for the second time. The wheels in his brain, stared to work the longer Donald stared at his brother._

_"Do you think you can get up?"_

_His brother replied with something between words and groans, as Donald put his arm under Douglas to get him to his feet. The moment that Donald stood up, Douglas let out a loud shout of agony, stumbling forward. Donald quickly moved towards the chair on the side, where he lowered his brother there. Donald looked around in the dark room, searching. Finally his eyes landed on the elevator pad on the wall._

_They took the elevator down to the living room and Donald pushed his brother to the car parked in the drive way. Soon enough they were on their way to the hospital._

_-x-_

"Mr. Davenport"

Donald looked up at the sound of his name.

"Is it time to train yet?"

Donald's eyes turned to the tablet in his hand, catching the time on it.

"We'll train longer in the afternoon to make up for the morning" Donald said. As Donald turned back to the tablet, he heard Adam's voice begin to speak, but was quickly quietened.

They nodded and left. Letting out a sigh, Donald stared at his tablet, forcing his eyes to read. But his attempts all failed, the only thing on his mind his brother.

* * *

**~x~  
So...That was the first chapter of the sequel to Left Behind. :D This sequel was actually requested by kelliburgles, and so we came together as writers to bring to all of you readers out there, another story! :D Thank you so much kelliburlges and I had (and will have) so much fun working on this story with you. It was a blast and hope that all the readers out there see the effort that we put into each of our chapters. :)  
Thank you so much for reading, and if you don't mind please do review. Thank you!  
Until the next update, kelliburgles &amp; PBL.  
**


	2. This is Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Late through the night, he turned and twisted in his sleep. His thoughts the cause of his restlessness. Donald stared up at the darken ceiling, while his mind got lost within its winding maze, trying to find a solution to problems in the past, present and yet to come.

Although brothers, Donald felt the feeling of mistrust, lying there in the back of his gut. Douglas had messed up. He had done something wrong and it could never be fixed.

_How can you even think that about you brother? _

Donald heard his own voice criticize him. Donald closed his eyes and thought up an reply.

_There's something...Just something about him. I'm worried about what he would do if he had a hold of the kids._

The conversation with himself was useless as the night dragged on. Talking to a conscious with only snobby replies, and words that triggered all the more questions. But sleep pulled him in sooner or later, and the dark of his closed eyes with the soft feel of his pillow brought him to sleep.

-Time Skip-  
-The Next Day-

Douglas had been home already for a few hours now. He was watching some TV in the living room when the elevator doors suddenly binged open, revealing Bree and Donald coming out of it. Bree went to sit besides Douglas on the couch while Donald went to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling _Dougie_?" Donald said half smirking, grabbing a bottle of water. Douglas just shot him a death glare.

"A lot better, thanks for the concern _Donny_"

Donald respond with a death glare, just like his brother did, coming to the seat next to Bree while she just giggled at how immature they were acting. Just then Adam and Chase came down from upstairs. Donald stood up and made his way to the elevator.

"Time to train" was all Donald needed to say. Everyone entered the elevator. The ride was awkward and with the space tight but finally the door opened after some minutes later. Adam, Bree and Chase went to suit up while Donald and Douglas prepared the simulation. The bionic trio came back and stepped in the simulator.

-x-

"Listen guys, this is really simple. We just need to find the leader of the rebels and capture him. Okay?" Chase asked his siblings. They nodded in response.

Suddenly rebels surrounded them. They look at each other before they started the fight. Adam was just tackling them easily and punching them if it was necessary. He also used his plasma grenades and his heat vision to take some rebels down. Chase was using his force field; he transformed it to a ball of energy and sent it flying to some of the rebels. He finished the rest off with hand-to-hand combat. It was so easy for them.

On the other hand, Bree was struggling to keep up with his brothers. Her eyes, glanced at them while she tried to fight off a rebel that had approached her. While she was fighting, Adam and Chase were nearly finishing. She was trying her best to use her super speed while punching and kicking the rebels, but it seemed as if it wasn't working.

_Well of course it isn't working. _  
_You don't even know how to control it and you expect to beat them up?_

"Bree" Donald said by the comm set "you need to focus on the mission and stop daydreaming"

"Sorry" was all she replied.

While her brothers were finishing the rest of the rebels, their leader started approaching Bree from behind.

"Bree! Watch out!" Adam yelled at her as he finished with the last one.

She turned around to receive a punch square in the jaw. She grabbed her jaw in pain as the leader grabbed her and held her arm in a painful position. She screamed in pain.

Adam and Chase shared a look, not knowing what to do since they had never been in a situation like this before. They didn't know if they should be worried about their sister or mad that she didn't notice the leader behind her. They took a step forward but the leader just twisted Bree's arm harder.

That was it. They had failed the mission.

-x-

The bionic teens took off the simulation glasses. Douglas looked at Bree and he notice how nervous she looked. She also was holding her jaw and arm in pain.

"Well" Donald said looking at Bree "Mind explaining us what happened?!"

The sudden arising tone of his voice made Bree cringe.

"W-well I-I" Bree stuttered, she was really nervous. She looked to her brothers for help but she just earned cold glares from them. "I gu-guess I g-got dist-distracted" She finished, twisting her hands.

"Distracted? Oh so you got distracted?!" Donald shouted. Tears stung her eyes. "What if this was a real mission?! You could have put your life in danger AND your brother's life too! At least you just got minor injuries, but what if it was different!"

Tears start slowly leaking out of Bree's eyes. Douglas felt bad for her.

"Donny I think she understood already. You should calm du-" Douglas wasn't even able to finish his sentence. He felt three pair of eyes burning holes in his body. He just shut his mouth and gave Bree and apologetic look. She just forced a smile back.

"You should had been more careful Bree, I told you yesterday that you need to work harder so you can keep up with your brothers"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I failed you guys. I'll work harder from now on" Bree apologized looking at the floor.

"Okay. Now let me check your injuries" Donald said walking towards her. He inspected them.

"Adam bring me some ice packs and Chase bring the first aid kit"

"On it"  
"Okay"

The two boys replied as they went to do what they were asked for.

Chase returned with the first aid kid some minutes later and he began to bandage Bree's arm. He finished just as Adam came back with ice packages.

"Thanks guys" Bree told them as she grabbed the ice pack and put it on her jaw.

"No problem" both said.

Douglas and Donald had left the lab a couple minutes ago so now they were left alone. There was an awkward silence in the lab. The bionic teens had never gotten a chance to build a strong relationship as they wish they had, so it was hard to talk to each other. Especially at the presented situation.

"Well… I'll be upstairs" was the last thing Bree said before she entered the elevator.

-x-

Douglas decided to go to the roof to think. When he got there he heard someone silently sobbing. He approached the sound and found Bree there.

"Bree? Is everything alright?" Douglas asked. He caught her by surprise so she quickly wiped her tears away, but Douglas saw her.

"Uh yeah, everything's fine" she lied. Douglas gave her an unsure look so she changed the subject. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't think anyone came here" she asked softly.

"Well I could ask you the same. But I like to come here to think and be alone sometimes. You know?" she nodded in response "So, why were you crying?"

She hesitated for a second before finally giving in. She took a deep breath before she began.

"I just feel like everything I do is wrong. Like they don't want me here"

"I think I get you" Douglas said. Bree looked surprised. "Don't look at me like that" he laughed, which made her laugh too. "I was also away for so long. I know they try to accept me but I think they're still mad for what I did. I notice how sometimes they send me those glares. Looks..." Douglas paused, finding it hard to continue. "I thought they would have forgiven me after I found Chase's chip." A sigh escaped his lips.

"But apparently, I was wrong"

Bree was shocked to hear that but just decided she should make him feel better. She threw her arms around her uncle. He was surprised at first, but then he hugged back. They stayed like that for a while. Bree was the one who broke the hug. She looked into his uncle's eyes and smiled, but it wasn't just any smile. That smile was so beautiful it could end wars and cure cancer. He, of course, smiled back at her.

"Maybe they don't want us here Breezy." he said side hugging his niece. "Maybe they do. But let's just make a pact." She looked at him waiting for him to continue "Whatever happens, we will always have each others' back. And I can help in your training from now on. I'll have all the patience you need and I'll teach you how to control your speed better. You don't have to be like your brothers. You just have to be, well, Bree."

"I would love that" she told him. She rested her head in his shoulder and they stayed in a comfortable silence looking at the sky.


	3. Reckless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Donald questioned, the moment Bree and Douglas came in through the front door. The two quickly exchanges before Bree stuttered up with an answer.

"We..were just..going..were at the mall... Yeah.."

"The mall" Donald repeated, staring at his daughter, then brother with suspicion. Donald eyed his brother.

"Yeah, since you were being so hard on her..." Douglas said, stepping in front of Bree. "I decided to bring her to the mall, since you were pushing her too hard."

"Pushing her too hard? She needs the training. That was barely anything" Bickering erupted from the two, and Bree catching sight of the trouble she cause, slipped away, not knowing how to end the chaos. She walking over to the dinning room table where she sat down heavily, wishing for the loud bickering between her father and uncle to end. She couldn't bear to hear them yell at each other like that. She turned away from them, looking towards the ground.

"Bree." Donald's loud voice called. She looked up instantly.  
"We're training again later" Donald commanded.

"Living with you stinks!" Douglas exclaimed, and quickly walked up the stairs, leaving Donald fuming in the living room. Seeing the anger, Bree stood up quickly and super sped to his side, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I'm, really sorry Dad." Bree apologized softly. Her eyes lingered on his profile, where she could see his fuming anger up close.

Maybe it was the anger talking, maybe it was just a bad day, but Donald ripped his arm away from Bree and staring into her eyes he replied, "You should be"

He walked away soon, leaving the young girl standing in the middle of the living room, confusion running through her mind, shame all she felt.  
Hurt all she was.

-x-  
-Time Skip: Lunch Time-

Quietly, Bree stared at the sandwich she had made only a few minutes earlier. The house, though wasn't empty, felt just as lonely. Perhaps, even lonelier. Her stomach felt full with Donald's words and harsh eyes. Closing her eyes, she let her sandwich drop to the plate as she took in a soft breath.

_You should be._

The words echoed in her head, making her heart ache. She bit her bottom lip gently, her eyes down cast. She quickly glanced behind her at the sound of the refrigerator door opening. She quickly locked eyes with Adam, but broke away instantly. Bree's eyes bore down on her sandwich, hoping her "interest" in her lunch would make her brother's eyes stop boring into her back. Her small attempt failed, Adam pulling the seat in front of her to sit down.

"How's lunch?" Adam asked. Bree finding no other way to avoid him, looked up towards Adam, whose curious eyes stared back at her.

"Fine" Bree replied, quickly looking back down at her sandwich. With a glance of her eyes, Bree saw the nod of his head. Silence came again and before long, Adam stood up leaving the table. Her only company had left her. Before Bree could stop her sudden thoughts, they slipped past her closed lips.

"Adam." Bree called. Standing at the bottom step, Adam turned back around, facing her. He looked at her, beckoning for her to continue with his silent eyes. "I..um.."

"What is it?" Adam asked, walking towards her. Bree spoke up, but her eyes fell to the floor.

"Do you guys hate me?"

The abrupt stop of his steps was heard loudly. Bree didn't dare bring her eyes up from the ground. Her anxiety grew all the more, as Adam took the seat he was in before, right in front of her. Her hands were shaking in her lap, hidden underneath the table, as so Adam couldn't see.

"Bree..." Adam's soothing voice said. His tone felt like a hand urging her face up. Bree followed his voice, pulling her eyes up to look at him. When her eyes were on him, Adam took in a nervous breath, his hands taking hold of his water bottle.

"Bree, we don't hate you" Adam told her. By the look in her eyes, he must have seen that Bree didn't believe him. "Look, Dad, Chase and I have been living without for, a _long_ time. So, you suddenly coming back into our lives like this and Uncle Douglas. Its a lot to get used to. You know?"

Bree nodded, feeling the slightest reassurance in her mind. Adam, saw her better mood, continued on.

"And, I know its not the easiest thing in the world for you either. I mean, you didn't know about us" Adam said, laughing. Bree laughed along, his good nature rubbing off on her. "And if I makes you feel better, I can tell Chase to be nicer the next time we train?"

Her mind wrestled with the thought, not sure if were a good idea or not. Bree didn't have time to think, her train of thought flying off the tracks at the sound of thundering steps running down the stairs.

"Guys, mission alert" Chase informed, pointing to his phone that flashed with red on the screen. Leaving her uneaten sandwich on her plate, Bree quickly followed her brothers to the elevator.

-x-

"Gear up" Donald directed as the three ran into the lab. Everyone's eyes were felt on her, but Bree chose to ignore them instead.

_We're all just getting used to you._

The capsule closed around her, and she felt her casual clothes replaced by the mission suit. It clung to her skin, sticky and uncomfortable. They all stepped out of their capsules in unison steps, Adam fixing his suit here and there, while Chase held a serious face.

"Dad, what's the mission?" Chase questioned, as he walked over to Donald. Donald handed each of his kids an ear piece and as they put it on, Donald answered.

"A rescue mission. Simple and easy. There are 25 people stuck in a nuclear factory. Some of them are probably criminals, but you still have to get them out-"

"Why?" Adam interrupted. Bree played with the end of her glove, hoping to find a way to loosen it.  
"So they can be put into jail." Chase replied. "Let's go"

Bree followed her brothers as they headed out of the lab.

"Bree"

She turned around at the call of her name, looking at her dad. The humming of the machines was their conversation, leaving Bree nervous for an answer to an unknown problem. He looked at her a moment more.

"Just go"

Bree let out a soft breath as she turned around. Standing there in front of him was enough to drain her energy.

-x-

The car ride to the mission site was quiet. Awkward would be a better term. In the haste the three of them were to get to their destination, Bree unexpectedly came into the middle seat. She tried asking to switch seats, but if was already too late, the car starting its roaring engine. Besides, her brothers wouldn't have said yes anyway.

So here she was, squashed between her two brothers as the car took on bumpy terrain, the passengers inside rocked with it. Bree must have probably said "sorry" about twenty times already. Adam would always shrug off her stuttered apology with smile, while Chase kept his silence, eyes glued to the road.

The car came to a stop, signaling them that they had gotten to the nuclear plant. Chase nodded, and grabbing the gear bag by his feet, pushed open the door, Bree following behind him and Adam leaving from the other side.

"Bree" Chase's voice stated, his eyes bore into her. She looked around her, trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

"Here's your gear" Adam's voice interrupted behind her. Bree turned around, just to catch a large dark bag in her unprepared arms. Bree stumbled back a few steps in surprised. Behind her, she heard an obnoxious snort come from Chase and could clearly picture his smirk in her mind. She found herself actually seeing what she pictured, followed by a directing wave from Chase as he lead the group to the entrance.

Adam pushed open the door with his super strength, just to see a part of the ceiling come crashing down in front of them.

_The ran through the open doors of the factory, just to see a large portion of the ceiling come crashing down besides two workers._

Bree took a fearful step back, a small piece of her first mission flashing in her memory. Her breath caught in her throat. Her ears felt blocked, she could barely make out Chase's directions.

"Alright, let's go"

_Go? Go where?_

But as her brothers split ways, Adam taking right, Chase going left, Bree went the only other way. Straight ahead. She walked pass rubble, dodging fallen doors and broken shards of glass. As she walked around the plant, cries of help rolled to her ears. Bree's walking quickened, coming closer to the voice.

One voice the some how separated into voices.

"Help! Help!"  
"Shut your mouth."  
A groan, while something hit the floor.

Bree gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth. Who knew that breathing out a breath of air could be so loud. Once again, the person's cry for help rang out in her ears. She couldn't let their cry go unheard. Bree took a deep breath and stepped out from the darkened corridor, and super sped up the metal stairs, it creaked after her as she came to a stop on the top step.

Standing at the end of the catwalk, where the stairs had led, Bree stared at the enemy right in the eyes. The thug sent a sick smile her way, before pushing hard at the scientists head towards the railing. The man groaned, and the thug let go of his neck, letting the man fall limp to the floor. The thug straightened, and staring at her, urged her to come with a small wave from his hands.

Bree took a deep breath and super sped in front of him. He was caught off guard and Bree used his surprise to attack him, quickly putting him in a hand lock with him still dull with shock and her enhanced speed. With one hand Bree held a firm grip on thug, and he could not find a way to get out due to his position. With the other hand, Bree gave it to the scientist, who grabbed and and with that she told him,

"Hold on tight"

They were at the entrance in a blast of wind.

Bree let go of the scientist's hand and he stumbled towards the bright exit, while Bree sent a push towards the thug, who also stumbled out of the plant. Just as she was done with two, She saw Adam walking towards the entrance, helping two people with each arm and four people following him. Bree bit her lip. Then from the side she caught Chase's form, walking towards them. As he came into the light of the entrance, along with him were four people and two thugs in his grip. With a hard push, the two went stumbling out the door, while the four behind him ran out.

Chase ran to his siblings.

"Adam how many did you get out?"  
Adam strained his face, counting his gloved fingers.  
"Before you came, Adam was walking out with six" Bree said softly, hoping that helped.  
"Alright, Chase nodded approvingly.  
"Four" Adam said after a while.  
"What?"  
"Before I walked out with them-points towards the opened entrance-I walked out with 2 thugs and 2 lab people."

"Okay, so that makes 10 for Adam, and for me as well."

"How about you Bree?" Chase asked facing her. All the while her brothers (mostly Chase) talked, Bree played with her glove, nervousness coursing through her. She mumbled her reply.

"What?"

"Two" Bree replied softly. Shamefully. She felt the normal bore of Chase's eyes into her, and felt Adam's lingering hand by her shoulder. After a few hesitated seconds, he put his hand down on her mission suit, rubbing her shoulder.

"Its your first try with the three of us. Its fine Bree" She shook her head.

_It wasn't fine._

"Yeah, Bree. Its nothing to worry about" She looked up in surprise to hear Chase's voice reassuring her. Before they could talk more, something sparked and ignited on the side. Bree let out a short scream, while Adam and Chase cautiously took a few steps back.

"Okay we don't have any more time. There are still 3 people left trapped in here. Let's split up, it'll be easier to find them that way."

His siblings nodded in reply and the three split up, all oblivious to the growing flame from the side.

-x-

Within minutes, Adam and Chase returned to the entrance, both with a scientist following them.

"This way" Chase directed, pushing open the door. The scientist nodded at him, and left along with his friend after talking shortly with Adam. "One more"

Chase looked up at Adam, then looked around.

"Where's Bree?"  
"Chase Move!"

Adam grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him away, merely escaped being crushed by a burning door, fallen through the hole of broken ceiling above them. Adam and Chase stared at the burning door. Fear quickly flashed in Chase's eyes, but he pushed it away. Pulling his eyes away from the burning door, he looked at Adam. Adam voiced his thoughts.

"We have to find Bree"

-x-

Bree breathed hard, being pushed onto the ground for the third time.

"I'm not going any where" the man yelled. His white lab coat was matted with soot, his face creased with fear and worry. Bree pushed herself up from the floor, staring at him.

"You have to, or else you'll die"  
"So be it" he spat at her. He turned away from her then, about to walk back. She saw the growing, blazing flame. It lapped at the floor, coming closer. Her eyes quickly flickered from her fear and she grabbed his arm.

"Let's go!"  
"No!"

But his protests were nothing against her activated super speed. She quickly put him in a tight arm lock and his steps were forced to move forward, towards the entrance door. As they walked a little way, Bree felt her glove slipping from her hand, and so she held a firmer grip on the scientist let one hand go and tried to fix her loose glove.

The next thing she knew, her arm slammed into the metal railing, hot from the spread of the fire nearby. Bree let out a yelp and let go. Bree fell to her knees, feeling the sharp pain shooting up her arm. Her pain worsened, when an hand grabbed her on the part of her burned skin. Bree brought her downcast eyes up and saw Chase, holding a death grip on her arm, his eyes a mixture of worry and anger. Bree then saw Adam, holding down the scientists for a bit. His face looked calm and controlled despite the glowing fire that surrounded them and the pieces of broken ceiling continuing to rain down.

Adam tilted his head towards the open entrance way, and without much more said, Chase led her out, his grip on her arm hardened with each step.

A lone black glove was left to burn as the fire only grew and never lessened.

-x-Time Skip-  
Back Home

Her arm was yanked back for a second time in the day, Bree let out a soft wince of pain. Bree whipped her head around to see Chase, holding her wrist his eyes looking at her. They had just come home from the mission, their mission suits still on. When their eyes met, he let go of her wrist, staring at her.

"What happened? You took too long to find one person and he practically beat you up"  
"Well I'm sorry, I guess I'm not Mr. Perfect like you are" Bree shot at him, anger in her veins.  
He shook his head at her, clearly he was annoyed. "Bree, this isn't about me. Its about you. You have to train more, practice using-"

"That's enough. First dad, now you."  
"Its true. The truth hurts. Your recklessness put us in danger."

Bree shook her head at him. She let out a breath that sounded almost like a laugh. A forced one that is.

"I could have handled all of that fine by myself" Bree said.  
"Yeah, sure. It didn't look like you were handling it very well when Adam and I-"  
"I would have done fine. If _you_ hadn't interfered." Bree said loudly.

Silence passed, before Bree turned around and walked away, back into the lab.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that and stay tuned for more. :D  
Don't forget to R&amp;R.  
Until next time, kelliburgles and PBL. :)  
**


	4. Those Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Bree was in her favorite place of the whole house, the roof. She was thinking about everything that had happened that day. It was already getting dark and it seemed as if a storm was coming, but she didn't cared, she didn't want to go back inside. She had another "argument" with Mr. Davenport when she went to the lab after leaving her fight with Chase.

_-Flash Back-_

_Bree was waiting for the elevator doors to open. She couldn't believe that Chase had just called her "reckless" and practically told her it was her fault they failed the mission. When the doors finally opened she stormed out of the elevator and into her capsule. The capsule changed her into some skinny jeans, a cute knitted sweater and some combat boots. Bree came out of her capsule and started treating her wrist carefully. She didn't want to tell any one about her injury because it would seem as she needed her brother's help in missions, and she was trying to make the point that she was perfectly fine without them. It burned a lot, and it was a bad one at it. The final touch of her treatment, was a bandage; no one could see it thanks to the sweater. Suddenly Mr. Davenport entered the lab. Bree put the first aid kid away without her dad noticing it. _

_"I had been looking for you" he told her.  
"Well, you found me" Bree joked. She tried a smile.  
_

_"What was all of that about?" Donald said. in complete seriousness.  
"What are you talking about?" Bree asked clearly confused. Mr. Davenport let out a sigh of frustration.  
"The mission Bree, that's what I'm talking about" She stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
"Did you really just take 2 people out?" To her, his words seemed to fly into her face. Relentless like drizzling rain. But it was just his loud tone that made her cringe.  
"Dad let me explain" she tried.  
"No more Bree, I'm tired of giving you chances. From now on every, free time we have will be all about training. No more playing around, just hard training. And training all weekends" And with that he left her, not even asking her if she was okay._

_-x-_

_We're all just getting use to you _

Bree kept thinking that to herself "Maybe if I say it enough times, I'll start believing it myself." she said to herself, shaking her head with the thought. Bree decided to go and take a walk. She just wanted to get as far away as possible from everyone. She came down from the roof into the living room, grabbed a scarf and a beanie since it was cold outside and left. She didn't bothered on telling any one else where she was going or when she was coming back, because she didn't even know the answer to that.

Chase didn't know what to think about his sister right now. He was really mad at her for being so reckless.

"I would have done fine. If _you_ hadn't interfered." Chase mimicked his sister. "Interfered? Interfered?!-he blew out air loudly from his mouth-We saved her, if it wasn't for us she would be a burnt marshmallow right now" Chase said angrily, to no one in particular.

"You should stop talking to yourself…. It's weird" Adam suddenly entered into his little brother's room.  
"Have you heard about knocking before?" Chase asked his older brother as he came to sit in the bed next to him.  
"Nah, I'm good" he told his youngest sibling. Chase rolled his eyes at Adam, laying back down on his bed. "Let me guess, you were talking about Bree" Adam guessed, already knowing the answer. Chase sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"It's just" Chase tried. "I don't know" Chase said loudly, giving in. "I guess I'm just mad that she doesn't care about missions as much as we do. She should try harder. She could have killed many people back there"

"Don't you think she's trying?" Adam asked, turning to Chase with a hope that he would be persuaded. The youngest bionic just replied with a long sigh. "Look Chase, I know it's hard having her back into our life suddenly after so many years, but you should give her a chance, instead of criticizing, try and help her and-"

The brother's talk was interrupted by a knock in the door. "Come in" Chase said. Douglas popped his head in.

"Hi guys I was just wondering if any of you had seen Bree. I haven't seen her in a while already" Douglas told them.

"No, but we will help you look for her" Adam said standing up and going to the door. He looked back at his brother, waiting for him to come. Chase look unwilling to go, but still went with them.

Bree ended up in the park she used to come all the time with Leo. Suddenly a wave of nostalgia hit her.

_I haven't seen Leo since the hospital. _

Bree thought. She felt guilt, clawing inside of her. Leo was everything to her. He was her best friend, her brother; the only brother she had that really loved her. She felt the urge to go and see him, and that's exactly what she did. The trip was short since the park is just 5 minutes away from her old house. While she was walking through the path she had went so many times back then, she remembered all the times she had with Leo and Tasha. She really, _really _missed them.

As she neared home, memories started to replay.

_-Flash Back-_

_When the Dooley family adopted her. Leo's outstretched hand, gripping her own small and frail one. Reassurance was what she need in that moment of abandoment, that was what Leo gave her.  
_

_Racing Leo back home. All the times that they hanged out after school, just by racing each other.  
_

_Tasha helping her to get ready for her first date. Bree was never the one to dress up for anyone. Tasha was the only one who actually understood her style.  
_

_The three of them spending holidays together. Thanksgiving dinner in a small candle lit dining room, while a big roasted turkey and side dishes were seen filling up the table._

_ Tasha and Bree decorating the house for Christmas as Leo just watched them and did the "heavy lifting".  
_

_Leo and Bree watching how Adam and Chase Davenport rode Adam's new car._

_-x- _

Her last thought, which was ironic now that she saw it.

She suddenly remember the day she meet Adam and Chase at school. For the first time.

_-Flash Back-_

_Bree and Leo had just walked though the courtyard, when something collided into Bree from behind. The two feel over and landed on the grass. _

_"I am so sorry" he said, and gave out his hand. Bree grabbed it and he helped her up. _

_"It's fine" Bree said and looked up to see who this person was. He was about one or two inches taller then her, with brownish hair and hazel eyes. "_

_I'm really sorry" he apologized.  
"I told you it's fine" Bree said.  
"Um. My name's Chase Davenport" Chase introduced.  
"Um. Bree" Bree replied. _

_"Wait" a voice called out. Bree stopped walking, and taking a chance she turned around.  
"What?" Bree asked.  
"Are you okay?" Adam asked. Bree stared at him.  
"Why do you care?" she asked.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Adam said and stood in his spot.  
"It doesn't matter how I feel. It isn't going to change anything" Bree said and began to walk away.  
"And don't worry about Kaitlyn. She's all talk" Adam said. He stood watching her as she went up the stairs._

_-x- _

She missed those days, when Adam and Chase were just strangers and she still had Leo and Tasha. When everything was way easier. She got out of her trance and noticed she just had ringed the doorbell.

_I have to tell Leo everything _she thought _everything_.

Then the door flung open. In the doorway stood…

* * *

**And that was Chapter 4 of Walk Away.  
I do know that this was a sort of early update, but I guess why wait right?  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and more to come. :)  
Until the next update, kelliburgles &amp; PBL.  
Till the next update  
**


	5. The Way It Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

_Then the door flung open. In the doorway stood..._

"Bree?"

She beamed at him, mixed feeling bubbling inside her ready to burst.

"Hey Leo-"  
"Bree!" Leo interrupted happily, his arms came around her and he brought her into a hug. She hugged back instantly, missing dearly her little brother that she hadn't seen in such a long time. After a short while, they let go and he stepped over to the side, urging her in with a wave of his hand.

She stepped into the house, letting the door close behind them. Her eyes traveled around the living room. Bree's steps rushed to the couch and she fell into the soft cushions. The scent of home lingered up to her as she laid her head on the throw pillow. She breathed it in, and opened her eyes as she let out a breath of air. Leo was the first thing that she saw. He was looking at her. With those over protective eyes of his.

"What?" Bree questioned, sitting up. She grabbed the small throw pillow by her side and brought it to her lap, hugging it close.  
"Where were you Bree?" His voice held mixed feelings in them. Bree couldn't really distinguish them in the mix. All she could do, was look at him, concern in his eyes.

She took a deep breath.

"It's, a long story." Bree told him, mind racing with the thought of the explanation yet to come. His warm, concerned eyes suddenly flashed cold before her. His reaching out form drawing back. Bree looked at him, eyes confused.

"Is your life...Better now?" Leo asked, eyes turned away from Bree and at the floor instead. A soft breath leaked out from her as her thoughts were forced to return to her "family".

_-Flash Back-_

_A punch to the jaw, throwing her back in a few stumbling steps. The leader grabbed her, faster then her super speed ever could and held her. Twisting her arm back in a painful position. He forced the cry of pain out of her._

_"Distracted? Oh, so you got distracted?!" Her dad's voice only made the tears stinging her eyes worst. His harsh words continued on, relentless in her ears._

_Her father and uncle yelling. Screaming at each other. The anger clear as it could get going back and forth with each word that they uttered._

_"I'm, sorry Dad."  
"You should be"_

_Her own father's freezing cold glare._

_"A rescue mission, simple and easy"_

_Not really._

_"You recklessness put us in danger"_

_-x-_

"Bree? Bree."

"Huh?" The said girl responded, turning back to her awaiting brother.

"You seem pretty deep in thought. A lot of good memories right?" Leo asked, a curious smile on his face. Bree shook her head at him, staring at the rug underneath her feet.

"Living with them was...Just wasn't what I expected" Bree admitted, eyes going to Leo as her words came to a silent end. He returned her look, with a confused one of his own. Bree took a breath and turned her body fully towards him, staring at him in all seriousness.

"Look Leo, this..this is pretty-"  
"What is it?" Leo interrupted, curiosity and worry combined in his voice. Bree swallowed a breath of air before continuing.

"Leo, I'm bionic"

* * *

He stood in a stance, silently glaring at the dummy that stood in front of him. Douglas swung a fist at the head, then two strong punches to the stomach. He quickly moved back, out of the way of the swaying enemy. Douglas took a deep breath and as a finishing touch, did a sweeping high-kick. His foot flew up from the side, aimed at the side of the dummy. He hit hard and landed back on his foot, stumbling from the uneven impact.

"You're a little off"

Douglas threw a swift glance to the doorway to see his brother leaning on the frame of the door, arms crossed. Douglas shook his head stubbornly and turned back to the dummy punching again. He continued to relentlessly punch, once in a while putting in a side kick. Douglas had been training for a little over an hour now and didn't think he needed to stop. All he wanted was to clear his mind. And every punch and kick was one closer to getting him there.

Douglas' punch stopped in mid-air as his ears caught the sound of a fast _woosh. _He turned to face his brother, seeing in his hand a bow staff. Another one laid nearby. Douglas walked to it, but was quickly blocked by his brother, bow staff holding him back just out of reach. He shot his brother a confused look, glancing silently at the bow staffing lying just out of his reach.

Donald smirked, took a step back and stood in a stance.

* * *

"Bionic..." Leo asked her. Bree nodded, not understanding why a humorous smile was forming upon her brother's face.

"What?" Bree asked, just to be replied with laughter from Leo. He continued to laugh, despite his sister's continuous call of his name. "Leo, Leo..." His laughter at her only worsened with each minute. "Leo-ooo" Bree repeated, pulling on the last letter of his name. By the fourth repetition Leo was doubled over, clutching his stomach in endless laughter. Bree's confusion transformed to annoyance as Leo's laughing rang in her ears. She stood up suddenly, and stared at him. Leo's laughter lessened, but it's sound was still lingering in the air.

Her brother let out a long sigh.

"It's scientifically impossible. No one is bionic. Not even if you wanted to be." He told her. He used the "older brother" tone with her, and leaned back onto the couch to emphasis his point. Bree shook her head at him, groaning in frustration.

"I never asked to be the way I am. I am bionic. And so are Adam and Chase." Bree insisted.  
"Okay, now that's crazy" Leo told her. Bree rolled her eyes at him, crossing her hands over her chest. "Okay, so Adam can throw a football pretty far and Chase never get's a B or lower. There's nothing wrong with that"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Adam has super strength and Chase has super intelligence. And I have super speed." Bree told him, hoping that he had understood. Leo blew a breath of air at her and shook his head, face showing only disbelief. Bree bit her bottom lip and stared at him, leaning back into his spot on the couch once again. She sighed her feet taking in to pacing as she thought.

_Why wouldn't Leo believe me?  
Nothing's impossible.  
Sure being bionic is out of the ordinary and sudden, but that doesn't mean if couldn't happen.  
Besides, Leo had been exposed to all of the signs.  
What do I do, to get him to believe me?_

She stopped her pacing in front of Leo and caught his shocked face and widened eyes. Bree looked at him oddly, openign her mouth to question, but she held her tongue. Instead she followed where his eyes looked at, to the ground. The spot on the floor that she had "paced" only a few seconds before was ripped and shredded. The wooden floor underneath the carpet was exposed for about one feet. Bree looked up quickly towards Leo, meeting his still shocked eyes.

"Oops."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't..hmph..find her?" Douglas asked.

The two brothers were caught up in a spar, taking their time and sharing a few words during the match. Donald forced his bow staff against Douglas', which his brother blocked effectively and used the method against him. Donald was almost forced out of the mat.

"I told Adam and Chase to look for..mhmm...her. We could use some help" Donald said. Then he gave a hard shove at his brother's bow staff, causing Douglas to stumble back a few steps. Donald whipped the bow staff underneath his brother's feet, which Douglas in the nick of time jumped over.

"How long has she been gone?" Douglas questioned.  
"About 3 hours now."

"Three hours?" Douglas asked, he was in such disbelief that he just stood still. Donald used the advantage to swipe his bow staff at his brother's legs, causing him to fall hard on his back. Douglas groaned on the ground. Donald walked a few steps towards his brother and looked down on him.

"Yeah."

Douglas groaned again, but not for the same reason as the first. He gripped his brother's outstretched hand and stood up with the help of his brother.

"She just, left?" Douglas asked as the two walked out of the training area.  
"Without telling anyone where she was going." Donald added, with a nod of his head.  
Douglas blew out a breath of air.

"Let's find her"

* * *

"What'd you just do?!" Leo cried out, jumping up on the couch and pointing at the shredded carpet in shock.

"I told you Leo, I'm _bionic_" Bree repeated, slowly saying the word as so Leo could understand. She took a step closer, but Leo flinched away from her touch. "Leo?" Bree's questioning tone asked as she took a step towards him once again. But he moved his hands in front of him, stopping her from coming closer.

"Stop" he said, his arms a protective shield in front of him.  
"Leo, what's-"

"What are you?" Leo asked her strictly, staring at Bree in the eyes. A stab of pain was felt inside, as Leo's words sunk into her. Anger and disappointment lingered in her eyes for just a moment, when a knock on the front door interrupted her thoughts. The two exchanged looks, and without saying another word, she turned away from Leo and took a few steps to the front door. The door then was opened.

"I knew she would be here" Chase's voice said. Whether his words were directed to Adam, or herself, Bree couldn't tell. Before Bree could speak up, Adam took hold of her wrist.

"Hey" Bree said, trying to yank her wrist away from him. But all was useless, because then again she was pulling at someone who had super strength.

"Let's go. Dad and Uncle Douglas were looking everything for you." Chase said to her.  
"I can't go yet" Bree answered, she then cast a glance behind her to Leo, standing up from the couch. "I still haven't finished talking to Leo." she added. Chase from the doorway shot a look at Leo, but Leo showed nothing.  
"You can do that another time." Adam told her. Chase nodded in agreement with his older brother.

"But he has to know" Bree told her brothers.  
"He doesn't have to know _anything._" Chase's hushed tone replied, glaring at Bree. Adam glanced at Leo, still standing besides the couch.  
"Let's go" Adam told Bree softly. With that, she let her brothers pull her out.

The front door Leo's own home slammed shut in his face.

* * *

Dinner was a silent party of forks clattering, plates moving and soft chewing. All the while in the silence, Bree felt eyes of her family members bore into her. She didn't have enough courage to look up from her plate to see the emotions.

"Bree."

The said girl looked up from her plate, eyes focused on her dad. "Training, after dinner" Bree could barely believe what she heard. She had been gone for hours, and all he had to say to her was "training"? Bree's shaking eyes turned rigid as they came to look at her dad in slight anger. He seemed not to take notice, or just possibly had been ignoring her. Bree turned away from him, giving up.

"Unbelievable" Bree mumbled beneath her breath.

What she didn't catch, was the glance that Donald set her way.

-x-

"So...Bree came today"

Tasha looked up from her plate, her shocked eyes coming over to Leo's downcast ones.

"She did?" Tasha asked, in surprise.  
"Yeah." Leo replied, poking at the food with his fork.

"So, you know she's..." Tasha began.  
"What bionic?" Leo asked, disbelief in his words.  
"Yes, didn't she tell you?" Tasha questioned, eyes looking at Leo oddly.

"Yeah she told me." Leo took a pause there, remembering back to everything Bree had told him. Everything that she had repeated, and said in utter seriousness that he just took for a joke.

"..I just didn't believe her"

* * *

**And so, this has been another chapter of Walk Away.  
I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and all of the previous chapters as well.  
Kelliburgles and I worked really hard on all of them. :)  
Without much more to say, this is PBL and kelliburgles signing off.  
**


	6. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

"Flight 103 to Juneau, Alaska. It is now boarding time. All passengers please report to Gate A"

_Home._

His thoughts consisted of that one word. Evans carried light, a small suitcase about the size of a box trailing his nearing steps. On his back was only a backpack, that looked practically empty. Walking up to the gate, he was one of the no more then 12 people boarding the flight. The lady at the desk checked his ticket and he followed the couple that was in front of him down the small hallway, connecting the plane's entrance to that of the airport's. Forced smiling faces greeted him as he entered the plane and took his seat.

It took less then five minutes for the plane to fill up the little amount of seats that were there. And the take off was no delay.

Evans paid no mind to the voice of the captain ringing out in the small speaker above him. He instead loss his thoughts in the clouds that floated outside his window. He was in a 3 seated row, and the two people besides him were a young mother and her 4 year old toddler. His ears constantly picked up the sound of soft whining, but it became distant, as his thoughts whirled around one goal.

_Donald._

_Douglas._

_I am not done with you._

_You will pay for disappointing me..._

* * *

After a short, restless nap, Evans found himself staring down at a small lunch on his tray. He didn't feel the need to eat, preoccupied by the thoughts that wouldn't let go of his mind.

But still, he picked up his plastic fork and opened the covering, picking at the small salad. His eyes passed over the small sandwich that was sitting towards the edge of his tray. He let out a sigh, poking at the sandwich. As he let his plastic fork fall gently in the salad, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Evans caught sight of wide green eyes staring at him. He silently stared back, expressionless brown eyes locking with her green orbs.

"Um..I..um...I'm sorry if Danny here had been a bit of a handful. He's usually not that fussy" she apologized. Evans nodded.

"It's fine"

Besides him, she let out a soft breath of air, showing a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding. By the way, my name's Michelle" she introduced, holding out her hand for him to shake. He accepted her outstretched hand and gave a small smile of his own.

"It just go by Evans." he told her. She looked at him oddly, but went along, her grip on his hand strong.

"Pleasure"

-x-

The plane ride ended sooner then he wanted, but he knew, in the back of his mind, it was for the best. As the plane emptied out, he helped Michelle with her luggage. He brought down her quite heavy bag and felt it, fall a little to the floor. Danny clung to his mother's side, looking at Evans with widened eyes.

He walked with the two a little way more, out of the corridor and finally out of the gate to the bustling hallways of the airport. Evans gave the handle to Michelle, which she took thankfully.

"Thank you, Evans" Michelle thanked, genuinely. He nodded silently, and parted ways before she could say anything else. He only walked a small distance away when the paper with all the information he needed slipped out of his fingertips, causing him to turn back.

As he bent down to the ground to pick up the paper, his ears heard the words.

"Bye bye daddy!"

Quickly his eyes looked up, just to see her turned back pulling her son's waving form away. He was left in numb shock.

_Goodbye._

* * *

After the airport, he left behind civilization for the remoteness of Facility X.

Large paved roads soon turned to rugged ice filled paths. The rickety van he was settled in shook with as the wheels rolled closer and closer. Evans hugged his backpack close, his eyes staring out at the unchanging scenery that was displayed before him. Although the wheels rotated, Evans felt as though they had barely moved. The urge to question the driver became larger then he could suppress.

"How much more?"

"Just a little way more, Dr. Evans"

He nodded, leaning back into the seats of the van. The driver was proven right, for in a few short moments, they took a turn down a paved icy path. Although from a distance, the facility looked like a mountain of snow. But when the van neared, sunlight glinted the window, Evans' greeting to home.

Home.

"Alright, stop"

The van came to an abrupt stop, skidding slightly on the ice that was found on the ground. Evans thanked the driver and after paying the amount due, got out. He stood outside, breathing in the cool air. When the van disappeared out of sight was when Evans took his first step towards home.

-x-

Everything laid untouched.

Everything was the same.

Evans' first entering footsteps shook the deserted building, the floor's clean shine so new Evans could see his reflection in it. It was a little way near the main laboratory that Evans finally felt the hit of the cold chill of the snow covered building. Still he continued on, only stopping to pull his sweater closer and fix the strap of his backpack before continuing on.

As he got to the metal door, his hand reached for the doorknob, while his eyes caught the white room through the glass. His parka and heavy boots were laying limp on the floor just like he had left it in his rush to leave. His viking helmet was still laying by the blinking controls of the machines.

Suddenly, he found his surveying interrupted by the blocking of the frame of the glass. With a somewhat nervous push, the door opened and in he stepped.

Cool air rushed to greet his return, as Evans walked into the main laboratory. As his turned around, he was caught rewinding to a long time memory.

_"Well..Well here, let me show you around"_

_He then draped his arms around the just met bionic humans and began to spin them in a slow circle._

_"This is my lab/bedroom/kitchen/that's pretty much it"_

Evans let out a soft laugh at the thought.

"That's, pretty much it" Evans repeated, somewhat mimicking himself.

They would be horribly wrong to believe that.

* * *

**And so this has been another chapter of Walk Away!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hope to hear all your comments in the reviews.  
Follows, Favorites all of that are very very much appreciated as well.  
Thank you so much for all of the support, :D.  
This is it for now my dear readers, Love Kelliburgles &amp; PBL.  
**


	7. To Question the Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

He laid in bed for hours, trying as he might to wrap his head around the fact that his sister was bionic.

Bionic

The word seemed foreign as he rolled if over his tone and repeated it in his thoughts. Slapping his hand on his head, Leo heaved a heavy breath, thought after piling thought becoming overwhelming. Just as he was closing his eyes to sink into the calling darkness of sleep, a soft knock interrupted him. Leo pushed up on his elbows and quickly got off the bed. He walked to the door in a few short steps and flung it open with his hand.

"Hey Leo" Tasha greeted, looking at him.  
"Hey mom" Leo greeted. In silence the two stood, just for a moment. "Mom, do you want to come in?" Tasha nodded quietly in reply and came into the room. The door closed itself.

Tasha sat herself on the edge of Leo's bed, as Leo took the top. She let out a sigh before starting.

"I noticed the ripped carpet on the floor." A pause as her eyes came to look over her son. "Care to explain?"

"That was Bree. It..it was by accident" Leo explained, stuttering.

"Mmm" Tasha said, understanding finally.

Leo twisted the edges of the blanket nervously in his hands, once in a while looking over towards the open window where a breeze would sometimes come in.

"Mom?"

She hummed in reply, her eyes looking about Leo's room.

"How long have you known?" The humming stopped, and without the soft sound, the room became unnaturally quiet.

* * *

A punch.

Another kick.

A run.

A punch.

Bree bit her bottom lip with every sickening thud that echoed each and every time her hand came into contact with the dummy. She wasn't used to being so, violent. Along with that, the endless hours of practice were leaving its toll on her weary limbs. Bree bit down a cry, as her burnt hand punched much too hard at the dummy's chest.

Once in a while, his voice would cut through the silence, but it was only to criticize her.

"When you kick at the enemy, try to get him off balance. Use your super speed Bree"

Bree nodded, but never did. The three straight hours of training went unnoticed to her dad and when she had kicked the dummy one more time, did she turn around to face him.

"I...I can't anymore, Dad. Please, I'm tired." her was soft and less vibrant then it had been in the morning. Donald only looked over her form before grunting in reply and walking away, leaving her to the silence of the lab. It was only when the elevator doors sizzled to a close did she lower to her knees heavily, taking in the little comfort that the cold floor had to offer.

Her downcast eyes suddenly caught the blurry outline of an outstretched hand. She looked up in surprise, seeing her Uncle's reassuring smiling. Bree grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet. She was once again taken by surprise as her older brother entered the lab.

"Adam?" she questioned. He looked at her silently in reply, and in her confusion walked in front of her and took a stance.

Her confused eyes flashed over to Douglas, who took a step to the side, distancing himself from her.

"It's the only way I can think of to train you, for now" Douglas said, eyes pleading for her to try. Bree shook her head slightly, words of objection forming upon her lips, but they quickly quieted, at the sight of Douglas' eyes turning downcast.

"Fine" Bree breathed and walked in front of Adam. She then got into a stance and stared him down.

No one made a move.

* * *

_Buzzzzzzzz  
Hmmmmmmm_

_The soft sound hummed within the back of his mind, so distant, but so close at the same time. His undeniable smirk. The green light that looked so fragile from afar, became his worst enemy. Numbing pain enveloped him, just as the green light blinded his eyes._

_Fear._

_Danger._

_Bionic._

_"I never asked to be the way I am."_

_"Leo I'm bionic"_

His breath hitched his throat as his eyes shot open in the darkness. The numbing pain from a while back was suddenly felt so vividly in his bones. His head now had a dull ache. Leo pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying to make sense of the shadows about him in the darkness of his bedroom. His sigh was heard loudly in the dark.

-x-

Her cup hit lightly against the counter top where she sat besides. Once in a while, a siren would sound a little way down the road. All was quiet in the neighborhood, where mostly everyone were resting for the night.

Tasha couldn't sleep.

Her mind too occupied by unclear thoughts, sleep was an impossible activity. So here she was, at about 1 AM in the morning, sitting in the kitchen. Sipping silently at a cup of warm chamomile tea. Tasha let out a sigh as she continued what she had been doing for the pass hour.

Tasha thought about how life was. Not hers, no. She didn't need to think about Leo's life because they had a close relationship. She was thinking about someone just out of her reach.

She had known a while back about Bree's secret, the whole entire Davenports to be honest. But never had the secret bothered her as much as it did now. Maybe she had finally taken into the account how _unimaginable and illegal _the whole bionic thing was. Maybe she was looking too deep in it. But she knew. She clearly knew why.

As the words of explanation came out of her mouth and made sense to Leo, she knew. She knew being bionic was impossible, was not normal, was disrupting the nature of everything and the way it is. She knew why the secret bothered her so much now. The reason why it was the only thing in her mind. Why it unsettled her.

His widened eyes as Tasha admitted to knowing. Her confirmation that Bree was right. That Leo had been wrong to think that the world was just a normal place. It hurt her, seeing her son's disbelief and guilt as he thought about his past actions.

This secret, would take it's toll.

One by one.

She just knows it will.

* * *

**Ta-da!  
And that was another Chapter of Walk Away.  
I hope that everyone enjoys it and continues to support this story. :)**  
**With a lot of love, Kelliburgles &amp; PBL. **


	8. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Annabelle.  
**

* * *

Bree and Douglas had been training for 4 hours now. Adam had been helpful while he trained with Bree, telling Douglas what she should improve. Now they were working on improving it. They had work in the simulator, with hand-to-hand combat, with speeding around, teaching fighting positions and a lot more. Bree, to say at least, was already exhausted, training 4 straight hours isn't an easy job, even with bionics. Right now they were practicing with fighting a dummy.

"One more time Bree, then were are over for the day." Douglas said.

That gave Bree a little more energy to finish with the dummy. She put her hands in her knees to catch her breath again.

"You did a really great job, I see you had improved a lot" Douglas congratulated her. She looked up to him and thanked him with a smile since she still was out of breath.

"So did Adam and Chase invited you to see Annabelle with them? They had been talking about all week." Douglas asked her. Bree, finally being able to talk again, look at him with a confused and hurt face.

"No, they didn't" Bree confessed.

"Oh… If it makes you feel better, they didn't invite me either." Douglas said, trying to lighten up the mood, after seeing her expression.

"No, it's fine…" Bree lied. "Why would they invite me anyways, they don't like to spend time with me." Bree said as if it was nothing, going out of the room.

"Tomorrow, training same time." Douglas said earning an annoyed look from the teen.

Bree went upstairs to take a shower and changed out of her mission suit. She acted as if she didn't cared that they didn't invite her, but in reality, she really did. But what Bree or Douglas didn't notice were Adam and Chase listening to the conversation and feeling guilty.  
-x-  
Adam and Chase were now in the lab talking about what they heard their sister say just a few minutes ago.

"Why would she think that way?" Adam asked his younger brother.  
"I don't know but we will make sure to change her mind." Chase replied.  
"Yeah, she can get in our nerves sometimes or mess up, but we still love her and she should know that" Adam added.  
And with that they started to talk about how they will make not only Bree but also Douglas, feel more welcome in the house.  
-x-

Evans had been planning to take revenge since he arrived home, and after many time of thinking, he finally got it. He had been paying attention to every move of the Davenport family already for a while and knew exactly where to hit them and when it will hurt them the most.  
-x-  
Adam and Chase were heading out of the house to go to the movie theater. As they passed the living room they saw Bree taking a nap in the couch, they exchanged exchanged looks.

"Should we invite her?" Adam asked his brother. Chase thought it for a little time and nodded, making his way over. Then, gently, he shook her awake.

"What?" Bree said still sleepy as they woke her up. She then opened her eyes to see it were her bothers.

"Want to come with us to see Annabelle?" Adam asked her while smirking.

Bree thought she was dreaming since her brothers never, and she meant never, asked her to do something with them. She looked at Adam then at Chase then at Adam again and smiled.

"Sure." She replied, earning a smile from both of her brothers.  
-x-  
Bree was more than happy since she was hanging out with her brothers, of course, that was until she actually realized what movie she agreed to see. The thing was that Bree loved scary movies, but she could get scared really easily, and since she was sitting alone because Adam and Chase were sitting together, it wouldn't end up pretty.

"Why don't we invite her to sit with us?" Chase told Adam as he saw the nervous look on his sister's face as they walked to their seats. Adam turned his face to see her too and nodded.

"Bree." Adam called her.

"Yeah?" Bree said as she turned her head around, that's when she saw that her brothers were motioning for her to come and sit with them, and she gladly accepted.  
Bree was even happier now because they let her sit in the middle. Now here she was, between her two brothers about to see a movie that would scare her until she couldn't sleep.  
-x-  
They were heading back home. The 3 teenagers were laughing about how each one got scared.

"Remember when Bree got scared and threw her popcorn on top of you?" Adam asked, pointing to Chase in between laughs. That just made them laugh even more.

They made a shortcut trough a park. They were still laughing when a bush made a noise, as if something was hiding there. They all turned around and look at each other.

"Wh-what was that?" Bree asked her brother obviously scared.

"I don't know, but it probably was a rabbit or something like that." Adam said.

"Yeah, let's just get home already, it's starting to get late." Chase told his older siblings, who just agreed.

* * *

**Heys everybody!  
Happy Halloween!  
Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter written by kelliburgles, and until next time my dear readers.  
Love, Kelliburgles &amp; PBL.  
**


End file.
